


藏宝

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: “Bucky is mine.”





	藏宝

**Author's Note:**

> 因为你的财宝在哪里，你的心也在那里。
> 
> ——圣经 马太福音 6:21

Brooklyn 

巴基蜷缩在沙发上，透过电视直播看着总统站在高台上宣读悼文。电视里投影出来的几乎都是黑与白——黑色的外套，白色的衬衫；黑色的棺木，白色的花。有一瞬间巴基以为自己正在看黑白电视，就像当年银幕上放映的黑白电影。

厨房里的流水声停止了，然后响起了整理碗碟的叮当声。窝在沙发上的男人往后靠了靠，后脑勺枕在沙发靠背上。从厨房里出来的金发男人正用毛巾擦拭手上地水，正好看到电视屏幕上众人低头默哀的一幕。

他想换个频道，但遥控器被巴基藏起来了。他有些好笑地看着猫一样的男人，无奈地问：“为什么要看我的葬礼呢？”

巴基摇摇头：“是美国队长的葬礼。你是史蒂夫，来自布鲁克林的笨小孩。”

史蒂夫在巴基身边坐下，轻轻撩起他耳边的碎发。

“我们还能回到布鲁克林安个家。”他看着巴基眼角的笑纹，不自觉地笑了起来。

 

Umbrella 

史蒂夫出门晨跑了。

巴基醒过来的时候发现床的另一边空荡荡的，却还带着残余的微温。他轻轻向外挪了挪，几乎要睡到史蒂夫的位置上，任由大个子恋人遗留下的细微气息悄悄萦绕在他的鼻间，好像不久前才偷偷在他额前留下一个吻的男人还留在房间里。

状态不太稳定的老兵勾了勾嘴角，合上眼正想睡个回笼觉，却被窗外沙沙的雨声洗去了睡意。

那个笨蛋一定没有带伞。巴基揉揉眼念叨了两句，还是决定马上离开舒适的被窝，带上伞去寻找那个从来不会好好照顾自己的笨小孩。

当他拿着雨伞打开屋门，正好看到提着食物回家的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“巴基，你要去哪里？”史蒂夫紧张起来。

“想约你去雨中漫步。”巴基接过了他手中的三明治和牛奶，随手往屋里一放，“不知道我的男朋友有没有时间和我约会？”

“我的时间都是你的。”史蒂夫牵起了巴基的手。

 

Coney Island 

康尼岛不是以前的模样了。

巴基一边吃着雪糕一边回忆着过去他们一起到游乐场游玩的情景。

“那都已经是多久之前的事了。”巴基叹了口气，“我过去可从未想过自己有一天会变成老头。”

“就算你变成了老头也一样迷人。”史蒂夫看着他真诚地说，“你是所有人中最迷人的那个。”

“跟小豆芽比起来我确实更迷人。”巴基红着脸反驳，“起码我不会坐过山车坐到吐。”

“那已经是九十年前的事了，巴基。”

“再坐一次怎么样？”巴基不怀好意地笑着说，“我打赌你还是会吐。”

“不。”史蒂夫严词拒绝，“你的身体情况不稳定，不能受刺激。我们可以改坐摩天轮……”

“老头子。”巴基朝他吐吐舌。

 

Kiss 

他们之间的亲吻永远由巴基主动发起，但其实，最先起意的大多是史蒂夫。

史蒂夫喜欢亲吻巴基，但他不擅长主动亲吻。他永远只会用深情得有如海洋的眼神看着巴基，静静地、不安地等待着巴基凑近他，用温柔的双唇贴近他的嘴。

好像巴基才是那个渴望并索要亲吻的人。

只有他们心照不宣——他们对彼此有过深的亲吻依存症。

 

Yes, I do.

史蒂夫把红色的小盒子递到巴基面前时表现得十分不像史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他不会说话了，也不敢看着巴基的脸；他忘了单膝跪地，原本打算同时送出去的玫瑰花被他迷迷糊糊地塞到垃圾桶里。

巴基笑着问他想要做什么。

“你这模样看起来更像约架。”巴基看着手足无措得像个犯了过错的十六岁少年的史蒂夫，笑着放过了他。

“我想你知道我的回答吧。”巴基戴上戒指，在史蒂夫面前晃了晃。

 

I remember...

巴基偶尔会做噩梦，在半夜惊醒。

“我记得……”史蒂夫听见他睡梦中痛苦的呓语，看见他好看的脸庞因痛苦挣扎而扭曲，声音沙哑。史蒂夫只能轻轻地替他擦掉眼泪，紧紧地把他拥入怀中。

“那不是你。”史蒂夫对巴基说，“我记得真正的你。”

 

Sweetheart

邻居家的小孩喜欢巴基。扎着双马尾的小姑娘经常在窗边留意着巴基的一举一动，等到巴基回过头朝她笑，她又羞红了脸撇过头，久久不敢再看他。

她不敢跟巴基说话。在喜欢的人面前容易犯傻，她看到巴基时甚至会忘了呼吸。所以她堵住了正要回家的史蒂夫，以为能从这个男人口中听到她暗恋着的人的消息。

“告诉我他是谁？”小女孩仰着头，脸颊红彤彤像个熟透的大番茄。

史蒂夫转了转无名指上的戒指，笑得那么幸福又那么无辜：“他是我的小甜心。”

 

Miracle

每天醒来都觉得自己非常幸福，史蒂夫说。

巴基就在他身边，温热的胸膛紧紧相贴。他能感受到对方强健有力的心跳，每一丝扑在他身上的鼻息都清清楚楚地告诉他——巴基还活着。

他也还活着。

他们还没失去彼此。

经历了近百年的风风雨雨，他们还活着，还过得如此幸福。

简直是奇迹。

 

I can do this all day.

巴基哑着声拒绝时，这个四倍体能的超级大混蛋把这份倔强用在了床上。

 

Name

新邻居来拜访前显然做过功课，或者只是他们的故事已经被附近的人传了太多太多遍。史蒂夫打开门时，新搬来的年轻夫妻笑着说：“两位罗杰斯先生……”

“这里只有一位罗杰斯，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯”史蒂夫笑着纠正他们，“另一位是巴恩斯，巴基·巴恩斯。”

年轻夫妻的表情由惊愕变成惋惜，最后都不约而同地同情地看着史蒂夫。他们想安慰他，可史蒂夫温和地笑着解释：

“巴基只是他自己，不应该用我的名字来束缚住他。”

 

Endless

阳光照射进房间时史蒂夫醒了过来，巴基贴着他的胸口睡得正香。

金发男人在他前额留下了一个吻。

他会陪着他直到最后。

但愿这个最后是在无穷无尽的时间之后，他还可以陪着他走过无穷无尽的岁月。


End file.
